Getting Lost
by bureas
Summary: Kotone is in Unova for summer vacation with Gold and Silver, and they decide to go to Nimbasa's amusement park. However, what happens when Gold grabs Silver and they accidentally ditch Kotone? Sopranoshipping. Oneshot. Rated T because I'm paranoid.


_(I was stalking Fanfiction late into the night and I found a very intresting story. It was Sopranoshipping! And it piqued my intrest. So, I decided to write a Sopranoshipping story as well. It's mostly just a test though. XD Tell me how I did though, okay? 'Cause I'd love you! Oh yes, what is Sopranoshipping? It's KotonexN, probably because thier names are both intertwined with music...Yes, It's crack, but oh well! Enjoy~!)_

_Disclaimer: Turns out the thing about Satoshi-san dying was a hoax. He's still alive. Meaning he still owns it. Meaning I don't..._

**Getting Lost**

The ginger haired, pig tailed girl stomped angrily as she walked along through the thick crowds that inhabited the Nimbasa City amusement park. A few people glanced or stared at her for her unusual and outlandish outfit, but it's not like she cared. She WAS outlandish. She came here from Johto with her two friends to spend thier summer vacation together, yet here she was: all alone.

She stopped walking to lift her head up to face the sky and yell, "When I find stupid Gold and Silver, I'm going to give them the worst punishment they've ever witnessed, or my name isn't Kotone Soul!"

She received, yet again, odd glances and stares as she heaved an annoyed sigh and rubbed her forehead. She'd definately get them for this.

Knowing her two friends, it was probably Gold who was at fault for all of this. He could never EVER sit still, and he probably dragged Silver off somewhere. Kotone always said she thought Gold had ADD or something because of all that hyperness, but Silver constantly scolded her saying she didn't even know the true meaning of it. He said it'd be insulting to the people who really did have it, so she tried to refrain from it.

Someone in the crowd then bumped into her as she stood in place. She felt like she was in the way, so she made her way through the massive group to sit under the shade of some trees. The only reason why she was so angry about them leaving her was because...

"I'm lost." Kotone grumbled through gritted teeth.

Her Chikorita released itself from it's pokeball to stare up at her with a worried look. Kotone gave her reassuring smile and patted her head.

"Don't worry, Chiko." Kotone told the grass pokemon. "I'm fine. I'll find them sooner or later." Her aura then darkened. "And when I do, I really suggest you hide from the horror that will commence."

Chiko gave a sweatdrop at Kotone, but then nudged the left pocket of it's trainer's blue overalls. Kotone blinked and reached inside the pocket Chiko nudged, bringing out a sleek black leather wallet with a gold capital 'G' on it. The girl smiled devilishly as she stood up, picking Chiko up in her arms.. She had forgotten all about the fact Gold had given her his wallet because he said he didn't want to lose it. To think she forgot about it during her ranting!

"Chiko, you're a genius!" Kotone squealed.

"Chi! Chi!" Chiko answered in pokemon talk.

The young trainer gave a giggle. "Gold and Silver may be off having fun, but in the end, it all backfired since I have the money!" she declared, then looked down at the pokemon in her arms that helped her create this plan. "Chiko, it's field day for you and me!"

Chiko gave a squeal and they headed off to have thier own fun. She wondered what Gold and Silver were up to, but quickly shrugged it off.

**...**

"No, no, no...!" Gold whined as he flopped down on the bench, his face in his hands.

Silver stood in front of his sulking best friend with an apathetic stare. He didn't really care or sympathize, nor did he want to. It was his own fault.

"I don't know why you're whining." said Silver. "You're the one who told her to hold it for you in the first place."

Gold snapped his head up, scowling at the red head. "Shut up, Silver! She's more responsible than me! That's why I let her hold it!" he shouted in his defense.

"You mean KOTONE is responsible?" Silver asked in almost a mocking tone.

Gold nodded. "Yep."

"You mean the Kotone who's Crystal's cousin."

"Yes." Gold answered again, obviously getting annoyed.

"The Kotone who didn't receive ANY genes from her navy haired cousin whatsoever and is always completely energetic."

"ARCEUS, SILVER, YES." Gold growled.

"And the Kotone who always gets back at the people who piss her off?"

"Ye-" Gold began, but shut himself up as he stared at Silver with wide eyes. "Oh crap..."

Silver nodded at Gold's realization, trying not to laugh at the black haired boy's misfortune. This is what he got from never acting like the true fifteen year old he was.

"This sucks! First, she's gonna spend all my money, and then she's gonna punish both of us for accidentally ditching her!" Gold complained, his voice whiny like before.

Silver was about to answer, but the way the crowd suddenly got quiet and started murmuring caught his attention. He turned halfway toward the crowd to see why they had gotten so quiet. Walking past was a young man with long green hair tied in a ponytail. People were watching him walk by, whispering about him to each other, but he didn't seem to care. The person had a strong and proud aura around him as he passed by, causing a few guys to glare. Silver watched him pass with a nonchalant look on his face.

_I don't know if they're staring at him out of how wierd he looks or out of respect..._ Silver thought, but brushed the thought away and went back to talking to Gold.

**...**

Kotone was laughing happily with Chiko as she walked through the amusement park, eating something called a Castelia Cone. Apparently a person from Castelia came with an ice cream cart, and was just giving out ice cream free of charge. Wasn't she lucky today! Gold's money, AND free ice cream!

She finished off her cone and licked her lips. "That was awesome~!" she chimed, then frowned a bit. "C-Chiko..." she mumbled.

"Chika?" Chiko answered, looking up at the ginger haired girl.

"W-we're even more lost than before!" she cried.

The creak of metal snapped her out of her whining fit. She turned to see a gigantic ferris wheel towering over her in all it's rusty, metal glory.

"Hey, a ferris wheel!" she said, point out the obvious. She planned on saying 'let's ride together, Chiko!', but there was a sign in front of her that said in big, black letters: NO POKEMON MAY BE ALLOWED ON FERRIS WHEEL.

Chiko, noticing the sign as well, gave a sad whimper. Kotone patted her head and whispered an 'I'm sorry' before returning Chiko and gazing up at the ferris wheel.

Without her realizing, someone had walked up beside her, also gazing up at the ferris wheel "Interesting, isn't it? Imagine how much mathematics were put into this thing." the person said.

Kotone jerked her head to the left to see a green haired man standing beside her, who continued to stare blankly up at the ferris wheel. He either had a bored look in his eyes, or he was one empty shell, that's for sure.

"Wha-what...?" Kotone asked, her eyes displaying confusion.

He turned and looked at her, smiling almost apoligetically. "Oh, I''m sorry." he told her. "I was just thinking out loud."

"Oh." Kotone said, cursing her plainess.

Kotone stood there in awkward silence. She didn't really know what to say to the guy after that. All she could do was shuffle her feet to add to the awkwards silence between them. Excluding the noise from the amusement part visitors that were going to and fro, of course. Not that the man did anything either. He just stood there, making no attempt to leave, it seemed.

_This is getting uncomfortable..._ Kotone thought to herself. "Uhm..." she began.

"You know it has to be two people per ride, don't you?" the boy spoke up, finally breaking the hush between them.

"What? Really? You have to or you can't go?" Kotone questioned.

He nodded. "You and I could ride together if you like."

Kotone waved her hands in front of her frantically at his suggestion. "O-Oh, no, it's fine! I'm sure you're getting on with your girlfriend or something!" she declined politely.

"Not really. She disregarded my invitation." he explained with a solomn look.

"Oh, I'm sorry..."

"It's alright." he reassured her as he grabbed her hand and smiled. "Let's go."

And with that, despite Kotone and her slight protesting, they got in line for the ferris wheel. The odd young man hadn't let go of her hand not once since they got in line. She thought it was because he probably thought she'd run away. She probably would of, but as soon as they got to the front of the line, that thought changed.

A tiny bell tinged and a burly man coughed and called out, "Next."

Kotone waved her free arm happily as they neared the man. "Oh my gosh, I'm excited! I get to ride the ferris wheel! Yay!"

The young man chuckled as they took another step forward and a loud bell rang out loudly. Kotone and the boy stopped, staring at the burly man who was the operator. The man blinked.

Once. Twice.

A happy grin suddenly popped onto his tanned face, which was probably thanks to the sun for being out here working the ferris wheel all day, everyday. "Well, hey, congrats you two! You guys are our five hundreth riders today! That means you get an extended ride all to yourselves!" the operator announced.

The line of people behind them gave out distorted moans and complaints mixed in with claps and words on congratulations. The two of them blinked in confusion, but the person holding Kotone's hand spoke up finally.

"How many rounds in total?" he asked.

"Eight, Nine...I'll decide! Haha! Just go!"

With that, Kotone and the odd boy still holding her hand were shoved inside the carrier and the door closed behind them. Kotone's hand was finally released as they sat beside each other. Then, she finally realized something.

"Oh, by the way, what's your name?" Kotone asked, turning her head to the person she was now all alone with.

He turned his head to face her and answered, "Ah. N. N Harmonia."

_His name is a letter? Wierd... _She thought, then gave a smile. "I'm Kotone Soul! Nice to meet you."

"What an intresting name." N stated, tilting his head to the side.

As he said that, the carrier finally started to ascend upwards very slowly. Kotone showed no reaction , but slowly but surely she closed her eyes quickly in fear and grabbed N's hand, clinging onto it for dear life.

"K-Kotone, are you okay?" N asked, surprised.

She switched from holding his hand to hugging his arm, not caring of the odd position as she shivered in fear. "I-I was all too excited to get on the ferris wheel a-and I forgot I was afraid of heights..."

Noticing her fright as she held onto him, N inhaled and decided to change the subject in an attempt to calm her down. "So what were you doing before?" he inquired. "You seemed quite conflicted at the front of the ferris wheel."

Kotone's shoulder's relaxed a little as she stared down at the floor, her eyelids drooping. "I originally came here with stupid Gold and Silver to have some fun, but Gold grabbed Silver and they ditched me..." she informed him. "And I got lost..."

N stared down at her with an interested expression, though she could not see it because she was still staring down at the floor. He was about to say something to her,but the sudden flash from the pokeball at Kotone's belt silenced him as Chiko appeared. Kotone instantly let go of N's arm - much to his unbeknownest dissapointment -, and shouted in surprise at her pokemon's appearance.

"Ah! Chiko!" she said.

The Chikorita giggled and started to yammer away in pokemon talk. N gazed down at Chiko as if he was listening to every 'Chi!' or "Chika!" Chiko spoke in pokemon talk.

"C-Chiko, you're not supposed to be out of your pokeball!" Kotone told her pokemon as she fumbled for it's pokeball. "You have to go back!"

Chiko had stopped her pokemon chatter as she watched her trainer fumble with a giggle.

"Eh? Really?" chuckled N as he smiled at Chiko. "Kotone did that? I feel bad for her friend."

Kotone froze in mid-returning Chiko to try and process what N had just did. He listened to Chiko's pokemon talk. And understood it. She looked over at him with a bewildered look, but N didn't notice it yet, for he was still listening to Chiko who had started to speak once again. He could do that...? There were people like that?

Chiko gave another laugh, and Kotone, giving a huff because she thought she was being made fun of, returned her green pokemon back to it's pokeball. N finally turned his gaze back to Kotone, staring at her innocently.

Surprised by his stare, she looked to the side with a shade of pink tinting her face that she hoped was unnoticable. "Wha...What did she say?" she asked, acting quite timid. "Since you seem to understand her..."

"She said you were mad..."

"Eh? Mad? There's nothing bad about that, right?"

He shook his head. "There is."

Before she could inquire why, the ferris wheel creaked, and Kotone squeaked in fear. N held her hand in his, and she calmed down and turned to stare at him in interest. He was holding her hand in his, yes, but he was staring at thier intertwined hands with a questionable look on his face as if he had never held hands with anyone before.

_What's with this guy...?_ Kotone thought to herself, then looked down at thier hands. "W-Well, it's not like it's all bad...Even if we get mad, we all have a way to calm ourselves down and not be mad anymore."

"Like what?" Geez, did this guy like asking questions.

"When I get mad, I sing or humm a song."

"Oh really?"

"You don't?"

"I don't believe so. Why?"

She giggled a little. "Oh, it was kind of an inside joke. You know, since your last name has to do with music and all. My name has to do with music too!"

He chuckled a little. "Really? Humm something for me then, Kotone."

Kotone tilted her head to the side before giving a smile in agreement and sat closer to him. She closed her eyes and started humming softly, kicking her legs back and forth slowly. N gave a low sigh to himself, then looked over at Kotone. She looked quite cute and peaceful like that. Smiling a little, N tightened his hold on her hand and went back to listening to her humm. He had unfortunately lost track of what they were on. Was it five? Six? One of those, he was sure...

Kotone suddenly stopped humming and jumped up from her seat, twirling around happily to face N. "You're interesting, N!" she told him. "I like you!"

N opened his mouth to answer, but the ferris wheel froze to a halt, causing the carrier to rock back and forth. Kotone shouted in surprise as she stumbled forward. Her face fell into N's chest as he caught her in his arms, causing her face to heat up incredibly.

"Kotone, are you alright?" N asked. "You're not hurt, are you?"

She shook her head from side to side quickly, not even bothering to move away from his arms as she squeezed on his shirt. She cursed her fear of heights inside her head. She must've looked so pathetic right now...

N's arms that were still wrapped around Kotone held her closer. She could feel him tilt his head to the side just like he did before.

"It's wierd, this feeling...I haven't felt human embrace before..." N thought out loud.

_Even thought I'm hugging you out of my fear of heights..._ Kotone thought to herself. She wouldn't of ever been afraid of them if Gold hadn't took her to the roof of his house when they were six. What kind of six year old kid does that to his friend, anyway?

N looked down. "Kotone...Are you still scared?"

She sighed into his shirt and closed her eyes gently._ I'm not that scared anymore..._

**...**

The ferris wheel finally came to a stop after the eigth round. Kotone didn't really feel like moving out of N's arms, but the chuckling from the operator outside made her do otherwise. She immediately jumped up and walked out of the carrier, tugging N behind her by holding onto his hand. The giggling from the line of people waiting to get on next made the blush on her face darken.

"Uhm, Kotone?" N called out with a laugh.

Kotone let go of his hand and looked at him. "A-Ah! I'm sorry, N!" she said.

N was about to answer, but was once again interrupted. He was certainly getting tired of that...

A voice from behind Kotone shouted at her, causing her to turn around. Standing far away was Gold and Silver. Gold was waving crazily, and Silver was staring at him as if pretending he didn't know him.

"Hey, Kotone!" Gold called out again.

"Oh, you found your friends! That's great!" N congratulated her.

Kotone frowned slightly. "But..."

"It's alright."

"What?"

The green haired young man just smiled at her and said, "I'm sure we'll see each other the next time you get lost. Now go to your friends."

Reluctantly, she nodded and went to join her two friends. When she reached them, she received an expectant stare from Silver and a grin from Gold.

"Hey guys!" Kotone greeted, causing Silver to blink in surprise at how unusually happy she sounded.

"Bwahaha!" laughed Gold. "About time we found you! You enjoy getting lost, little Miss Kotone?"

Kotone glanced back at N, who was now disappearing through the crowd, and smiled. "Who knows." she replied. "I actually had fun. If that's the case, I should get lost more often."

The only thing Gold and Silver could do is stare at her quizically, wondering what she meant.

**END.**

_(So, finally done~! Whatcha think? Good? Bad? Plus, yea I know I used "green haired young man" alot. DON'T JUDGE MY UNORIGINALNESS...DX So anyway...Tell me your thoughts in a review! ^^ Till next time, people! XD)_


End file.
